


Principles

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 Gone Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I remember we used to have morals... they must be around here somewhere..."





	Principles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Principles**

**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** Sam   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, don't claim to, don't sue.   
**Summary:** "I remember we used to have morals... they must be around here somewhere..."  
**Spoiler:** Post Ep _Gone Quiet_   
**Written:** November 14, 2001  


We used to have principles.

We used to have ideas and morals and ethics and leadership and all sorts of great things that are looked for in, well, a leader of anything and especially the President.

I remember we used to have morals…They must be around here somewhere…along with the words I can't remember anymore, the phrases that I know what I'm trying to say but I can't think of the words for.

Like "leadership by example."

We used to have a purpose.

We were out to save the world, or at least change it for the better. What are we doing now?

We're not sure, but Josh and CJ and Donna should have that answer written by the end of the day.

We're gloating over someone else not knowing what we don't know, we're trying to combat enemies that don't exist yet because we're so much on the defensive that who cares what our offense would consist of?

We have issues? We have positions on issues?

No, 'cause to have a position is to be too liberal for some people's taste, and that is, after all, the last thing we want 'cause Bruno said so and Bruno knows best.

Seeing as how he's never run a Presidential campaign or a campaign for anything higher than governor in a country that's, y'know, the United States.

We won it the first time without him, what makes Leo think we can't again? I mean, we shouldn't even need all that much campaigning - seeing as how politics is name recognition and the public known who you are…and I don't think there's a person in America who wouldn't recognize the President on a billboard.

Wonder how we'd pay for that billboard - 'cause, after all, if we didn't put "Vote for", "elect", "Support", "President Bartlet for President" (which would just look bad anyway), or some other "Magic words", we could just use the soft money we're so against.

And while we're at it, why not pay for it out of the Social Security we're committed to endow further. I'm pretty sure if we don't say the magic words, there's no law against it.

We used to have principles, we used to have answers. We had to - otherwise we looked like we got caught with our pants down and we got screwed while they were.

I guess we don't need those things anymore. Guess that's because now he IS the President and he's already won once on his merits and now he doesn't need issues solong as he's got a damn good defense.

Sounds like a good enough reason to want to run for President - 'cause after the first time you win, you don't need to stick to anything from that point forward. Not morals, not principles, not people or ideas. After all, you're the President, so everyone in your party wants a photo-op and you've got more money and are much more well-known than the enemies who may or may not exist.

Gotta give that reason to Josh to put in the statement he and CJ are writing. 

Seems like a good enough reason to want to be President to me - an election where there are no rules that apply to you 'cause you've got the best staff money can buy? TWO of the best staffs that money can buy?

But count me out anyway.

A little thing called Principle I happen to think should be held in high esteem.


End file.
